


When We Come To It

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Children, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Hey, babe,” you said to Spencer as you got into the car after a long day’s work. “You wanna stop by the store and grab some stuff so I can make dinner? And maybe we can get some beer? I love beer. I need beer.” Spencer laughed as you leaned back in the passenger seat. 

“What are you making for dinner tonight?” he asked, licking his lips with the thought of your food. You were an amazing cook and you hated doing the same thing all the time, so ever since you started dating he’d had his palette opened to a whole range of different tastes.

As you played with the seat, lifting the back of it up and down like a two-year old, he contemplated what you were in the mood for. “I didn’t actually have anything in mind until just now, but I’m really feeling tostones and eggs, and maybe some bacon. Breakfast for dinner?”

“Mmmm, yes,” he mumbled, licking his lips again. “You want beer or wine?”

“I think I want beer,” you said, figuring it would go better with dinner. Wine was great, but you tended to pair it with steak or a dessert. Definitely beer. “But we can get both if you feel more like wine.”

Once you pulled up to the store, both of you went inside and grabbed beer and wine, plus plantains, eggs and bacon. You really were out of everything. “I like how we can come home at the end of the day and just drink our faces off and take our time with food,” you said at the register. It was really nice to have a routine all your own.

“Absolutely,” he replied, as he bagged your few items down at the opposite end of the register. “We’ll have to take advantage of that now. We may not always have that luxury.”

“Why not?” you asked, confused as to what he was alluding to. 

“If we have kids one day, then our lives won’t be our own,” he replied, taking the bags from the register and walking toward the exit. 

Oh no. You’d been dating for six months and the topic of kids hadn’t come up yet. You weren’t completely opposed to having kids at some point, but right now it was a definite no for you. Was he dead set on having kids soon? Because if he was, there was a distinct possibility that this relationship wasn’t going to last. “You want kids one day?” you asked, trying to feel him out for a definite answer.

“Yea, definitely, one day. Not now, but at some point I’d love to have a little family,” he said with a smile. If you would have kids with anyone, it would be Spencer. He would be the most amazing father. “Why do you not want kids?” he asked, turning around with a slight look of worry in his eyes.

“I’m not opposed to having them one day,” you said. “But not now, and not for a while for me. I’m only 24. I’ve worked so hard to get this job, so I don’t want to put that aside for a family just yet.” Spencer nodded, that seemed to make sense to him. The other thought you had was about your specific job. “Also, do you think having kids would be the best idea considering our jobs?” you asked.

You did love kids, but the idea of actually having them scared the living crap out of you and your jobs were inherently dangerous. Maybe if you were an elementary school teacher the idea of bringing a child into the world wouldn’t be so scary, but you got shot at on the regular and there was a possibility you could die on the job at any time. “You mean because our jobs are so dangerous?” he asked. 

After getting back into the car, you continued your conversation. “Well, yea. If we were both killed in the same incident or bomb or shootout at work, our kid would be left an orphan. I can’t imagine that. Plus, you remember how Foyet threatened Jack. What if that were our kid? And we lost him or her because of an unsub? I don’t know if I’d be able to handle it.”

“JJ’s got Henry,” he said, turning the car toward your apartment. “She and Will both have dangerous jobs.”

“I know,” you replied, “But they run the risk every day of losing them to this job, or losing one another.”

“Nothing is ever certain,” Spencer said as he parked the car. “We could end up having kids and living to the ripe old age of 100, with happy kids and grandkids.”

You sighed. You weren’t saying that you would never have kids, but unlike so many people you’d known in the past, if you ever did, you were going to give it a good long thought. It wasn’t going to be an impulsive decision. “That’s true. And again, I’m not saying I never want them, but I definitely don’t want them now, and there’s a chance I may not ever want to have them. Is that okay with you?” That was the real question - you’d put it out there. Were you about to lose him?

“I’m perfectly fine with not having them now,” he said, “we’re still young so there’s plenty of time. As for never wanting them, is it okay if I say that we’ll cross that bridge if we ever come to it?”

There was an immediate sigh of relief. If you decided you didn’t want them down the road, and he definitely did, then you’d deal with it. Breaking up would hurt just as much then as it would now. After only six months, you were definitely in love with him. But he was okay with not having them in the immediate future, and that was of the utmost importance to you. You still had so much you wanted to accomplish in your career before you would start thinking about a family. “Yea, that’s okay,” you said, reaching across the middle of the car to place your hand on his knee. “Now how about I make us something to eat. I’m fucking hungry.”

Now in the apartment, he put the bags down and leaned in to kiss you. “That sounds good. Last thing. If we do end up ever having kids then you might have to tone down the cursing.”

“Babe,” you chuckled, “I grew up in New York. I don’t know if that’s physically possible.”

“We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it.”


End file.
